SOTA c14s02
Text Applejack led them to a large, ranch-style house outside of Appleloosa: it sat near a shallow gorge fenced in and shielded by jutting stones, with a long, beaten path that wound back and forth through a verdant field of apple trees. Luna had taken a moment to peer curiously into this gorge with interest, noting that there were a few workers here and there... and more than ponies, enormous buffalo were also present, although they looked at the outsiders with as much distrust as the few ponies they had passed so far did. The ranch house itself had been fortified, although badly: shutters had been boarded closed over windows, and there was a half-mangled attempt to fence in the porch. Applejack and Big Mac traded uneasy looks at this, hurrying up the dusty path towards the one story ranch before a voice snapped angrily at them before they could reach the stairs: “Hey, what do you think you're doing here?” The two earth ponies both halted and turned with surprise to see a grizzled old Pegasus glaring at them, his mane short and a rough, uneven beard squaring his features. He had a rifle on his back and a thick vest protecting his body... but one of his wings was clearly broken, and he looked old that Luna was surprised he was standing at all. Especially since even from here she could smell the reek of whiskey wafting off him. “What, what is it?” called a worried voice, and a lanky earth pony staggered hurriedly around the corner of the house, his bright green eyes looking fearfully up... then blinking in surprise before his jaw dropped in shock. The yellow stallion had a rough orange mane and tail, and was dressed in a badly-weathered cowboy hat and dust-speckled rawhide vest... and after a moment, he gave a laugh before running forwards: “Applejack, Big Mac, what are you doing here?” “Braeburn!” Applejack smiled in warm relief, leaping forwards and trading a fierce hug with her cousin, and then Big Mac did the same as the mare grinned widely and jerked her head towards Luna, Scrivener and Twilight. “We're here to help, that's what. Didn't you get my letter back?” “What, what do you...” Braeburn glanced towards the trio of other ponies, and then he did a double-take, mouthing wordlessly for a few moments as Luna Brynhild grinned widely and posed, raising her head proudly. “P-P-Princess Luna? And... that there can't be Twilight Sparkle, she's... she's a... oh hell, look at 'em, Tex!” “Don't care.” the old Pegasus said in a surly voice, and then he spat to the side and turned around, striding back around the corner of the house, and Braeburn only rolled his eyes before turning a warm look back to his cousins. “Oh, don't mind him none, he's been helping out lots. None of the townsfolk like him all that much, but he's always done a great job at keeping watch over the fields out here.” Braeburn stepped backwards, and then he looked with awe towards Luna again, bowing awkwardly several times as she approached with Scrivener and Twilight on either side. “And we've been havin' trouble, lots of trouble, but never did I think that... well, you now, you would come yourself, Princess, I, I... heck, I don't even know what to say!” “Now hold on, Braeburn, that ain't who you think it is, for one thing. We got a long story to tell you, but I think you better tell your side of things first.” Applejack interrupted, and she glanced with a grimace at the ranch house, adding in a quieter voice: “Hurts to see this place like this.” “I... yeah, let's head inside, and I'll tell you everything. In the last few days, things have been getting worse. Ponies are scared.” Braeburn said after a moment, losing a little of his bounce as he smiled faintly and looked nervously over at Luna, Scrivener and Twilight again. Then he shook his head quickly and gestured hurriedly at the door. “Well, go on in, I'm gonna go and see if Tex wants to sit in too, maybe see if Little Strongheart is around. The buffalo have been having a lot of trouble too, after all. We gotta stick together through this.” Applejack nodded as Big Mac strode up onto the badly-fortified deck. Then he frowned a little, pausing with his hoof on the handle as he asked awkwardly: “You do this yourself?” “Yeah, you know, to help keep safe. But I'll get to all that with everything else. Excuse me for just a minute.” Braeburn smiled and turned around, hurrying off and calling loudly for the Pegasus that had left. Big Mac, meanwhile, turned an almost-pained look back towards a 'fortified' window, where several nails were sticking out at odd angles and the boards were clearly loose. Then he sighed tiredly, opening the door and letting himself inside as Applejack followed, saying soothingly: “It's okay, big brother. We'll... we'll make sure we get everything fixed up.” Luna, Scrivener and Twilight followed into the ranch house: it seemed fairly spacious and sprawling, but the inside wasn't much neater: sawdust littered the floor, and furnishings had been piled in rough barricades in front of the windows in the rooms they passed through on the way to the kitchen. Lanterns were everywhere, and Luna noted at least three barrels of oil in the den room... and that on many of the shelves, books and trinkets had been shoved aside or knocked out of place so that boxes of ammunition could be stored there instead. The kitchen was dirty and crowded, but they managed to squeeze in around the wide round table all the same, Applejack only looking more worried now as Big Mac grimaced and walked over to the counter, inspecting boxes of rations and apples that had been piled up: enough food for weeks. It looked like Braeburn had been stockpiling. The crimson stallion sighed after a moment, then cleared some junk off the stove before he began to dig around for a kettle, as Luna asked mildly: “So I take it this is not the usual state of home?” “Not at all, no. Now I'm starting to get real worried.” Applejack said softly, shaking her head slowly. “Braeburn's always taken good care of this place. Kinda has to, since the whole Apple Family pitched in to build it for him, since he ain't the best stallion with tools.” “No, I never would have guessed.” Luna said dryly, glancing towards a window with a large nail sticking through the broken glass, as the shutters rattled weakly in a faint breeze. “Does he live here alone?” “Well, he has the hired help around, of course, and I know he's got friends who visit and help out. But Braeburn wants to be a pioneer, so... here he is.” Applejack smiled wryly, shaking her head a little. “I don't know how it is in your Equestria... but the Apple Clan here lives all over the country, there's some of us in almost every big place 'round Equestria. And we're always there for each other, but... that don't change the fact we're pretty far spread out.” Luna nodded slowly, and Twilight rubbed slowly at her gemstone vest before she looked curiously over at the sapphire mare, who glanced up curiously at the gentle nudge she felt to her mind. Then she hesitated before finally nodding, and as Applejack frowned at her, Luna said quietly: “The sensation in the air. 'Tis... still strong here. It is not a good sign.” Applejack grimaced a little, and then she glanced over her shoulder at a loud thumping, followed by a muted curse. A moment later, Braeburn stepped into the kitchen through the archway, grinning lamely as he looked back and forth and said awkwardly: “Sorry 'bout that. Tex ain't too interested in meeting strangers right now, but he promised to pass on word to everyone 'round these parts, but... oh heck, where're my manners? I'm Braeburn, and it's well... I wish I could say it was a pleasure to welcome y'all to Appleloosa, but... as you can see, things are a little tense right now.” “My name is Luna Brynhild, and this is my husband, Scrivener Blooms, and our friend and partner Twilight Sparkle.” Luna replied, and Braeburn nodded before he winced over at the sight of Big Mac preparing tea. He hurried towards the crimson stallion, but without much of a glance in his direction, the large earth pony gently pushed his cousin away and continued unhurriedly about his work. “What has been happening here? What is this evil I feel in the air?” “I... well... y'know Big Mac, you don't have to do everything.” Braeburn said crankily, and when the large red stallion slowly turned his eyes on his cousin, Braeburn cleared his throat and strode over to the table, slumping down at it with a grumble as Applejack smiled despite herself. “Sorry. I don't... I feel like I ain't got... any of my own life in control... “It all started several months back... we didn't think it was anything big at first.” Braeburn sighed a little, looking up and shaking his head slowly. “Everypony thought it was just some funny storm off in the distance. But the storm just kept coming back, and getting worse. And then the buffalo told us that some of their tribe had gone missing...” He stopped, then shook his head slowly, tracing a hoof over the table and murmuring: “Of course... you know, we acted all concerned but we didn't really think to... do much about it. A few ponies decided they'd help the buffalo look for their friends, though, and they decided to check the mountains first, where that strange storm kept showing up... and none of 'em ever came back. “Then... then the sounds started. The knocking on the walls at night, and the sound like... like little claws crawling all over the place.” Braeburn shivered, hugging himself as he leaned back in his chair and gazed back and forth at them. “And... and there's the... no, no, you ain't gonna believe me...” He shrank a little, turning his eyes away, and Luna frowned as Applejack reached up a hoof, touching his shoulder and saying quietly: “Braeburn, you're family... I came out here to help you, and to be honest, in the last few days I've seen things... well, believe me. Between us, I think you're the one who's gonna think I'm telling tall tales.” Braeburn smiled faintly at this, then he bit his lip before looking up and saying finally: “I've seen... I've seen this... thing. I don't think it's a pony... it's too big, and it... it just vanishes. And it screams, but it sounds like it's... like it's trying to sing, almost, I don't know how to describe it. But it makes your blood freeze in your veins. I know other ponies in town have seen it too, but no one wants to admit it. But everyone's heard it... some of 'em say it's a hound from Hell, others say it's someone from town, come back to haunt us until we avenge his death. I... I don't know, though. And... and the dead don't... I mean...” Twilight only smiled faintly at this as Luna grimaced and looked over at Scrivener, who looked back uneasily. For a few moments, there was silence between them as they studied each other, and each other's memories: Scrivener saw into Luna's experiences, and Luna paged through Scrivener's vast knowledge of mythology and the supernatural, both real and false. There were a few possibilities that fit the description Braeburn gave, but they both decided to defer judgment for now. It sounded like there was definitely something haunting and hunting ponies, though, and Luna grimaced before she muttered: “We will set up patrols and warding runes, around this ranch and in town. Hopefully we will get a good look at this beast to better know what we are up against.” Twilight nodded quickly as Braeburn looked up, his eyes going wide with surprise as he asked in a dumbfounded voice: “So you... you believe me? You really believe me?” “'Tis far from the most unbelievable thing I have heard or encountered.” Luna remarked, and Braeburn began to smile... then yelped and flinched when the kettle suddenly began to whistle, and the sapphire mare couldn't help but smile wryly, remarking dryly: “Thou seems just a tad bit... anxious, I believe is the word. And what is with the state of this building?” “Oh, I... I had to do something to make sure that it was safe here, you know? For me and the ponies who stay with me.” Braeburn smiled lamely, settling slowly as Big Mac calmly took the kettle off the burner. “It... I mean, Tex seems fine, but his little shack is locked down pretty tight, and he won't accept a lick of help anyway. I know it's a little rough-” “'Tis more than a little rough, 'tis rather... well, I do not have the word for it. Perhaps the poet does.” Luna glanced mildly over at Scrivener, who only shrugged awkwardly before she huffed grumpily. “Idiot.” She bopped him with her horn, and Braeburn smiled awkwardly, hesitating a moment before he asked finally: “So... you say you aren't Princess Luna, and... I reckon I ain't ever seen the Princess in armor or nothing, but you sure do look a lot like her. And it's been a year or so since I last saw Twilight Sparkle, but I don't remember... well...” “Oh very well. We shall explain our story, then. And afterwards, we shall neaten up the defenses of this little household and then head into town to check on my sister, Freya.” Luna nodded firmly, then smiled as Big Mac began to slide mugs of tea over the table to each of the ponies, Braeburn looking up both gratefully and lamely at the crimson stallion. “Excellent. But to begin...” Top ↑